Mercs or Heroes
by randomguy00
Summary: What will happen when the Nine mercenaries of TF2 get to the future and cause havoc. (I might be discontinuing it since I, personally don't like my own story so I might create a new story on the subject but maybe no more chapters for this one.)
1. Chapter 1

Genji was silently enjoying the peacefulness of the morning under a cheery tree in Japan. Then he heard a alarm coming from inside his suit, even trying to ignore the blaring alarm was a chore to do. So to get rid of it he answered it with his earpiece. "Hello?" he said. "Genji is that you?" asked the other end. "Winston is that you?"

"Yes Genji, so the reason I'm calling is because I'm recalling overwatch."

"Really but isn't that illegal now."

"It is but the world needs us."

"Alright I'll be there."

"Great! sending the coordinates now."

"Bye Winston." Genji said hanging up.

A few days later Genji arrived at the new location of the overwatch HQ, it wasn't that great since the team was just getting started but it was something. As Genji walked in he saw familiar faces some winkling with age ad some still in their vibrant youth. He saw on a couch was Reinhardt sitting next to Hana telling her stories of the old overwatch battles. He smiled at this the new getting along with the old, it almost looked like how a grandfather would tell stories of their childhood to their grandchildren. He then saw Winston by the computer eating bananas and peanut butter. "Hello old friend." Genji said walking up to Winston. "Genji glad you decided to come."

"My pleasure. So whats the big problem?"

"These people." Winston said playing a video.

"Wait is it about that museum incident?"

"No we've already dealt with that but this." he said gesturing towards the video. In the video it showed two teams of 9, one blue one red, both fighting with outdated weapons. Some of their weapons were actually sophisticated. "Who are those people?" Genji asked Winston. "That's the we have no idea who these people are they'd just showed up one day and fought each other causing mayhem and destruction wherever they went." Winston explained. "So we have to stop them?"

"Yes or others may die."

"Has there been civilian casualties?"

"No but there has been plenty of injury's."

"Okay let's go." Genji said. "Good we'll wait for them on the rooftops and ambush them." Winston said.

The next day as pairs of overwatch agents, Genji was paired up with Hana without her Meka suit on. "What are we looking for Genji?" she asked him. "Just anything unusual." he replied. A minute later a red orb appeared, out of the orb came 9 men. "You really outdid yourself on this one Engie." said one of the men. "Thanks Scout but to be honest Medic helped out a lot." the man named Engie said. "You give me too much credit." Medic said. "Hold on everyone." said a man in a ski mask. "What is it Spy?" asked a man in an old military helmet. "Shoot that roof." Spy said to the man. "Okay." he agreed. "Wait Spy isn't it a little early for Blue to show up." Scout asked Spy. "Perhaps, but there may be something there." Spy replied. "Alright," soldier said aiming his RPG. "Wait u mates." said a man in sunglasses and a hat. "What is Sniper?" asked Spy. "Let me check firs." he said raising his Sniper to his face and looking through the scope. "You see anything?" asked Scout. "Nothing yet Mate." Sniper said scanning the area. "Wait! I think I saw something." He said as he adjusted the scope. Genji could feel his anxiety rising as the Sniper searched the rooftops. "Hana where's your Meka suit?" Ganji asked. "A few blocks away why?"

"Just in case things go south I want you to go get it."

"Alright."

"Sniper Look out!" Scout yelled as a shot rang out across the area. Sniper was able to dodge it in time ducking behind a building. "Everyone take cover!" Yelled Spy. Listening to Spy they all ducked behind cover. "Heavy I want you to go out there and see if there's anything out there." Spy said. "Why?" Heavy asked. "Don't worry Medic will Uber charge you if there is any enemies out there."

"Alright." Heavy said as he carried his minigun out there with Medic at his back. "Come out you little BABIES!" yelled Heavy out into the street. "Who you callin a baby." asked a thick southern accent emerging from the shadows.

Genji looked over the roof as he heard McRee's voice. "What the hell is he thinking." he thought to himself.

"Who might you be?" asked heavy. "Just about to ask y'all the same thing." he replied. "Name's McRee and you are." he said puffing out a cloud of smoke. ""I'm ze Medic, He's Heavy." Medic said. "Wouldn't call that much of a name but whatever." McCree said. "Why you fellas here?" asked McCree. "Why you here?" asked Heavy. "This is my area, so answer my question." McCree said. "We do not need to answer you." Medic said uber charging Heavy. After Heavy was fully uber charged he started firing a horde of bullets at McCree. In a cloud of smoke McCree was enveloped in, after a few seconds heavy stopped only to see a new figure standing in front of McCree. "You do not kill one of my friends and teammates." said the new figure holding a sword in one of his hands. "Who are you now?" asked Medic. "Thanks Genji." McCree said standing up. "Now why are you here?" asked Genji. "You don't need to know." said Heavy. "Guys what the hell is going on here?" asked Scout annoyed at waiting for so long. "who are those people?" asked Scout stopping in his tracks. "I don't know." said Medic. Sniper came around the corner too. "Bloody hell what the hell ya doing?" Sniper asked annoyed too. "Who the hell are those wankers?" Sniper asked. "We don't know." Scout said. "Well I have an idea." Sniper said whistling. Then out of the alleys came Spy, Pyro, Demoman, engineer, and soldier. "What ya call us out for?" asked Soldier. "Help us take out these wankers." Sniper said. "My pleasure." Soldier replied. Aiming his RPG at Genji and McCree. "Go run." Genji yelled dodging the rocket. "We could use some backup." McCree said into his comn link. "Alright on our way." replied Tracer. McCree peeked around the corner and saw Pyro and demoman walking around searching everything around them. McCree inhaled a deep breath and exhaled it, he then went around the corner and shot off six quick shots enough for him to run away. "The hell was that?!" Demoman exclaimed.

Scout walked around searching for the robotic ninja, baseball bat in hand. He heard something behind him, he quickly turned around and blocked the incoming sword with his baseball bat. Scout strained against the force of the sword on his baseball bat. "Give up kid." said Genji as he pushed all his weight onto the sword. "No way man." Scout grunted trying to keep the sword from killing him. Scout then used his legs to kick Genji off of him. Genji went back a few feet allowing Scout o run away. After Scout got out of sight from Genji he let out a huge breath. "What'cha doing there love?" came a strange voice. "The hell." Scout said jumping to the side only to see a young woman standing there. "Who the hell are you?" asked Scout. "That doesn't matter." she said charging her pulse guns. "Oh god." muttered Scout as he ran away from her.

Genji quickly got up after Scout kicked him off of him. "Genji where are you?" Hana asked through the comn link. "I don't really know." Genji replied.

As Spy and Sniper cautiously walked through the many streets and alleys located in the city looking for their colleagues or enemies. "Oi mate what are we even doing here?" Sniper asked Spy. "The administrator wanted us here according to ." Spy said lighting another cigarette. As the turned around the corner they saw scout lying on the floor unconscious. "Call Medic." Spy said to Sniper. "Okay mate." Sniper said calling up Medic. Within minutes Medic got there and healed up Scout. As Scout woke up spy asked him. "Scout what happened to you?"

"A girl shot me." he said embarrassed. "HA! Ze Girl beat up Scout." laughed Medic. "This is not a matter of laughter." Spy said. "Her beating Scout is only proof of how strong they ar. I suggest we fall back and regroup."

"That sounds like a good idea." Scout agreed. "Call the others let them know." Spy said. "Okay." Sniper said calling up the others. Within minutes they all regrouped in an Alley. "Engie you done setting it up?" Scout asked. "Almost done... DONE!" exclaimed Engineer. "Alright let's go!." Scout said. "Not so fast." said Tracer as she flashed in front of them. "Ah piss!" exclaimed Sniper. Genji and Hana in her Meka backed up Tracer. "Scatter!" Spy told his teammates as they ran in different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

As Medic hid behind a dumpster he could hear Hana's Meka moving around the streets. "Dammit." Medic muttered to himself. "I trapped myself."

Scout was in a no better situation than Medic, maybe worse. Scout was creeping around inside a building trying to not be found. He tapped into his comn. "Hello anyone there?" he asked. "Oi Scout." Sniper's voice sounded through the earpiece. "Sniper thank goodness." Scout said relieved. "Sniper where are you?"

"I don't know mate, but not in a good position."

"Can you see anything, or anyone."

"Not really mate."

"Well your not much help." Scout said as he removed his finger from the earpiece. Scout leaned against the wall exhausted from the constant running. "What are you doing love." Tracer said as she blinked next to him. "How'd you find me?" Scout asked her. "Tracked you from your communication." she replied. "Okay." he said as he jumped out the window sending glass everywhere. Scout realized where he was when he got up and looked around. He had jumped into a closed Alley-way. "Crap." he muttered "Looks like you're lucks run out love." she taunted. Scout looked at her and she just stared back at him a smirk on her face. She threw a disc like projectile at him. He blocked it with his bat but it stuck to it. Scout now realizing it was a bomb threw the bat at her. It exploded in midair, causing both of them to go flying. Scout blacked out from hitting a wall.

"Yeah okay let's go." she said carrying his body to a car to take him to overwatch headquarters.

Sniper looked over the roof to see Scout being carried into a vehicle. "Mates." he said into the earpiece. "We got ourselves a problem."

"Whats that?" Spy asked.

"Scout's been caught."

"Ah hell." Soldier said. "What are we gonna do about that?" asked Heavy. "I don't know what to do but first we need to regroup back at the fort." Medic said. "Engie do you have a spare Time machine?" Spy asked. "I always do." said Engineer. "Alright let's meet up." Demoman said.

In a few minutes they were all grouped up behind a building. "Engineer are you done yet." Spy asked lighting another cigarette. "Yep." Engineer said starting the time machine up, making a red orb appear. "Alright let's go." Heavy said. "Not so fast!" Genji said. with Hana, and McCree at his side. "Don't worry about them just go!" Spy yelled jumping through the orb. Following him the rest of the team jumped through. Before they could shut the time machine off Genji, and Hana managed to jump through emerging into the past at the Red fort. "Crap." Genji muttered as all of the red team members aimed their guns at them.

Scout was sitting in a metal chair in an interrogation room. When a gorilla, Tracer, and another girl in an angel costume. "Hello mister..." the gorilla said. "Uh just call me Scout, monkey."

"Okay 'Scout' why are you here?"

"It's what the administrator wants." Scout said.

"The 'Administrator'?"

"He's the person who tells us what to do."

"Are you apart of some cult."

"Oh Hell no I was hired by him, see me and my teammates are all mercs."

"Winston I don't think you should get into it with him." whispered the girl in an angel costume to the gorilla.

"I think you're right." Winston said leaving the room." You two can ask anything from him but I'm done." After that the girls left too, leaving just Scout.


	3. Chapter 3

Scout hung his head as he waited in his chair. "Scout." someone said. "Huh? who's there?" he asked. "Up here." the voice said. Scout looked upwards, and saw a familiar feminine face.

"SIS?!" Scout said confused about how she got there. "Really that's how you greet your sister after..." she paused looking at her watch. "5 hours."

"Yeah only 5 hours, anyways you gettin me outta here or what?"

"yeah, Yeah hang on." she said looking through a bag she brought, after a few seconds she brought out a small handgun. "Whoa Whoa!." Scout said surprised. "Your aim is not good lil'sis."

"Oh come on, my aim is fine." she said pointing her weapon at Scout's handcuffs. Scout winced as he heard the gunshot. He then opened his eyes, as he looked to the hand she had shot at the cuff was broken but the bullet grazed his wrists leaving light gash. "See! I told you you're no good of an aim!" he taunted. "Just shut up! It's not like you could've gotten that shot."

"Please I would be a better shot than Sniper." he bragged. "Whatever just get out of there." she said tossing him the pistol. As soon as he caught the pistol Winston burst through the door with Soldier 76 at his side. "Stop right there!" Winston yelled pulling out his gun with 76 pulling out his rifle. Scout pulled the chair over for cover as they started firing. "Jump up here!" yelled scout's sister holding out her hand. Scout looking up jumped up grabbing her hand and pulled into the vents with her narrowly missing the bullets. "Thanks Sis." he thanked . "No talking just Move!" she yelled pushing him through the vents. As they crawled through the vents. They could hear various voices shouting orders below.

As they finally made it out they saw the rest of the squad waiting by the time machine. "Come on!" "Hurry!" some shouted. As they ran to the red orb overwatch agents came running out of the building. Bastion went into turret mode and started firing away. Once they finally made it to the orb they jumped through. "Hurry!" yelled Medic as people took turns going in. "Not so fast." yelled Tracer as she blinked towards them firing her pulse pistols at them. "Heavy cover us!" Medic yelled. "GAAAH." Heavy yelled while firing away keeping them at bay. Once Scout and his Sis went through the rest went through. Engineer was last as he went trough Tracer grabbed onto the satchel he had. Engineer struggled to get through, but once the satchel broke he went through while tracer got the satchel and the contents.

Back in 2Fort, once the time machine closed Engineer looked at the others with a worried expression. "What's wrong engie?" asked Scout. "They got all my supplies."

"Is that problem?" asked Heavy.

"Yes of course! With those supplies they could make their own time machine to travel back to our time."

"You're right that is bad." Medic said. "But who knows they probably won't know how to build one."

"Actually I might've included instructions on how to build one."

"Not to um... point any blame but why would you of have done that?" Scout asked.

"Well just to make sure that no matter what happens we would be able to make one at all times."

"Well If I may be the voice of reason, I suggest that we should get ready for their arrival if they do so." Spy said.

"Ya'know I think Spy is right we should just think about this calmly." Engineer agreed.

Back in the Overwatch base Winston inspected the parts and instructions. "Athena can you inspect the parts from the satchel."

"Of course sir." Athena said initiating the scan. "Scan complete." Athena said a few minutes later. "What did you find Athena?"

"Well all of these parts fit together perfectly, and in a few designs the theoretical ability is able to transcend space and time allowing a small group of people to go into the future and the past."

"Great get working on it. I'll go tell the others." Winston said leaving Athena working on the blueprints.

Winston went into the cafeteria seeing everyone eating lunch. "Ahem." Winston cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. "Hello everyone from the bag that Tracer got I've been able to find away to construct a time machine but it would only be able to teleport a few people to the past, so if you want to come just come out and say it."

"I'll come." Tracer stated firmly. "Me too." 76 said. "You'll need a medic." Mercy said standing up. "How bout some backup." McCree said standing up with Reindheart.

"Alright let's get our friends back." Winston said leading them to his lab.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few months of tinkering around with different designs Winston finally found a design that worked and could teleport the small team and Genji and D. VA once they were saved. "All right everyone." Winston started. "We're about to go about 100 years in the past so things aren't going to be the same as they are around here, so just be careful of what you do around in public."

"Who says we're even going into public?" asked McCree. "You're right, but if you do don't alert anyone to your futuristic technology." Winston agreed. "But get ready I'm booting it up." he said pressing multiple buttons on his computer. After a few seconds the machine started whirring electricity crackled around the machine. "Is that supposed to happen?" McCree asked. "Just wait." Winston replied calmly. A few seconds later a blue orb appeared over the machine. "Shall we?" Winston asked leading them in. As they all went in they each were sucked into the orb.

Back in 1968

Scout was sitting on top of a blue heavy eating his sandwich, when a blue flash happened. "What the?" he thought. As the midst cleared he saw Tracer and a few other people with her. "You again." he muttered. She smiled back at him shooting at him with her pulse pistols. Scout managed to dodge all of the shots. He fired back at her using his scatter-gun. They all managed to doge the bullets, McCree shot back all six of his shots back at Scout. Three of the shots landed on him two in his right shoulder and one in his leg. "Ah!" Scout gasped kneeling on the ground. As the approached he fired all nine shots at them. Scout managed to get up and run into a small building. "Shit." he muttered. He scrambled through the building looking for a med-pack. Luckily he found one, as he patched himself the Overwatch team entered the building. He tapped into the comn. "Engie are you anywhere near me?" Scout asked. "Looking at your coordinites right now Scout... Uhh yeah why?"

"Well the people who chased us back in the future, yeah there here."

"What really!"

"Yep."

"Oh crap." Engie muttered. "Be there in a second."

"Thanks." Scout said. "Now all I have to do is hold them off." he thought to himself. He heard them coming up the stairs, he hid behind some boxes. As he peeked around the corner, he saw Tracer and McCree walking around the room looking for him. "Crap." he muttered. "Did you hear something love?" Tracer asked McCree. "Yeah maybe..." he trailed off searching the room further. Scout slowly moved around the boxes making sure to stay out of their eyesight. "Found ya, you sneaky bastard." McCree said firing his pistol six times. Scout managed to dodge five of the bullets but the sixth hit him in the left shoulder. "Shit." he muttered as he sprinted down the stairs and out of the building. Making sure Scout doesn't escape they chased him down and out of the building. "Holy." McCree was cut short by a turret firing at him from the doorway. "Nice work Engie." Scout complemented. "Thanks, but I need you to go and warn the others about this." Engineer ordered. "Alright going." Scout said sprinting to the fort.

At the Red base Medic was in the medical room tinkering with is medi-gun, Demo drinking out of a huge beer bottle. As Scout rushed into the fort interrupting all of their daily activities. "What happened Scout?" Spy asked emerging from his smoking room. "Those people from the future are here."

Spy's eyes widened as he heard this news. "Everyone get're asses up and let's go!" Soldier screamed as he heard the news. Everyone got up grabbing their gear and running out looking for the Overwatch agents. "Doctor you see anything?" Heavy asked Medic as they walked around. "Not yet." Medic said looking around. Then they heard a small clatter behind them. "Come out and you might live." Medic yelled. "We don't need your mercy." said a pink haired muscular woman, behind her was a blond in what appeared to be an angel suit. "Fine then... Heavy fire away!" Medic told Heavy. "RAGGHH!" yelled heavy firing a hail of bullets at the women. They ran and hid behind a concrete barrier. The bullets chipped concrete off of the barrier little by little but having no effect heavy had to take a break to reload his gun. "Our turn." said the pink haired woman starting to fire. "Heavy! Are you ready!" Medic asked. "Yes Doctor!" yelled Heavy. "Unleash hell." sneered Medic flicking on the uber-charge. As Heavy charged at them Medic charged Heavy with uber-charge. "ARGGH!" Heavy yelled unleashing another hail of bullets onto the women. "Crap!" cursed mercy as the bullets came upon them. Expecting certain death Mercy cringed as she heard the bullets hit something... something metallic not hitting flesh. She looked up to see Genji and D. va standing in front of them. "Don't worry friends I've got your back." Genji said sheathing his sword. "What?! H..how d...did you escape?" Medic stuttered. "I would think you would know not to leave prisoners alone." Genji said whipping out 3 shurikens out of his hand. Medic growled in fury of his own stupidity. "Heavy I think it is wise to regroup with the others, this is a battle we cannot win this battle." Medic whispered to Heavy. "Okay Doctor I trust yyou." heavy replied. "Let's go." Medic said as they ran away.

Soldier and Demoman walked through an abandoned warehouse. "You really think they're here?" asked Demoman. "I'M NEVER WRONG!" screamed Soldier. "Okay laddie no need to get so defensive." Demmoman said putting his hands in the air. "BOMBS AWAY!" yelled an unfamiliar Australian voice. "That's not Sniper." muttered Demoman as a spiked tire came down over them. "Scatter!" Demoman yelled dodging the tire. "GAHH!" Soldier screamed as he fired his RPG, destroying the tire. "Haha seems like you managed to dodge my tire." laughed a blonde spiky haired man, with a pig looking thing next to him. "WHO ARE THESE JOKERS?" Soldier screamed. "Just your killers." laughed the small man. He pulled out a grenade launcher and fired three bombs. Demoman shot three grenades back at him. As the grenades blew up, giving Soldier and Demoman a chance to hide.

As Scout , and Sniper walked through an abandoned factory. "So have you gotten to know any of these people?" asked Sniper. "No not really, the only ones I know are a cowboy looking dude, a British girl, a talking gorilla, and a girl in an angel suit." Scout replied. "Well let's just get this over with." Scout said already annoyed with their presence. "Found ya finally." said a British voice. "Crap." Scout muttered as he and Sniper turned around to see The British girl standing next to an old woman that had a sniper rifle in hand. "Ahh you guys are really getting annoying." Scout said taking out his bat. "Speak to ya self love." the Brit retorted.


	5. Chapter 5

As Tracer and Scout stared each other down Sniper and Ana raced of to get some distance from them. "Let's end this here and now." Scout said. "Fine with me love." Tracer replied. Scout took out his scatter gun and fired twice at Tracer. She managed to dodge the blasts but one of the fragments got her in the abdomen. "ung." Tracer groaned as the fragment pierced a small piece of her flesh. Tracer grinded her teeth, she recalled herself to heal. "Hey you gonna use that move all day." Scout taunted. Tracer growled at how annoying this kid was. "You're pretty annoying for a little brat!" she retorted. "Little brat?!" he exclaimed pulling out his baseball bat. He sprinted towards her swinging his baseball bat, she managed to blink around his bat. "Too slow huh?" she taunted. Scout growled. "HAGH!" he screamed as he swung his baseball bat at her again and again. Tracer managed to dodge most of these swings some hitting but not hurting her. "Ha! you're so weak." Tracer laughed. Scout pulled out his pistol and fired all of his shots at her. All nine shots hit her, some piercing her body. "hngh.." Tracer groaned. As she began to recall Scout swung his baseball at her, as the bat hit her she recalled. "Damn." Scout muttered. "So you're still slow." Tracer said. Scout kept swing again and again. He then pulled out his scattergun and shot at her six time. Causing severe damage to her. As he stomped on her abdomen causing more bleeding. "Aghh!" she screamed in agony. As Scout was about to bring the bat down on her. "Scout! Stop!" Sniper yelled. "What? Why?" Scout asked. "They got what they came for so there's no point in stirring up more trouble." Sniper explained. "Ugh fine." Scout said. Letting Tracer go. "Leave." Scout said. Motioning her to leave.

As Tracer caught up with the others she saw Genji and D. va talking with the others. "Hey loves what's going on?" she asked them. "Tracer thank goodness you're here we were about to go back to the future." Winston said. "Okay let's go." Tracer said. "Yeah we'd love too but McCree's missing." Winston replied.

As Scout and Sniper returned to there base, they put away their gear into their lockers. As they returned to their common room they saw the other mercenaries around a chair that held a cowboy looking man. "Ah piss." Sniper muttered. "Why would you do this?!" asked Scout. "He's one of our enemies." Soldier said. "What do you mean we just made peace with these people." Medic said stressing out.

"Oh..."

"Just release him." Spy said. "Okay if you say so." Demoman said cutting his bindings. "Now just run laddie." Demoman said. McCree nodded in agreement as he left the base to find the other overwatch agents at the entrance of the base. "Uhhh guys why are you here?" asked McCree. "there is no need to fight ya'know."

"Yes we know that we came to bargain with them." Winston said. "What why?" McCree said. "The Time machine broke and we don't have a spare."

"R...Really?" McCree asked in disbelief. "Yes." Winston said embarrassed of his unpreparedness.

As the Overwatch team sat with the RED team discussing a trade negotiation. After Winston explained their predicament Spy asked. "And why do you think we should help you?"

"What you want a payment?" Winston asked. "Of course we would, we don't have much extra room and our resources are limited."

"Ugh fine what do you want?" Winston asked. "All of your weapons." Spy looked around for any objections. "Oh and your healing staff." Medic said. "It will most benefit me ."

"Okay there you go that's your trade requirements."

"Really! You want us to give up all of our weapons!"

"Well building a time machine isn't cheap." Engie said. "Winston groaned but eventually accept. "Fine." he said. handing over their weapons.

As a few hours past as Engie tinkered with various things in his workshop. "Um excuse me..." Winston interrupted. "I was just wondering when are you going yo be done?"

"Well I would have had it done it earlier if someone didn't take my plans." Engie said sourly. "Well I'm sorry that you didn't take more precautions in protecting you're plans." Winston replied. "Well there's no point in arguing if you can help me I'm certain we can finish this in a day or two." Engie said. "Okay" Winston said getting to work.

As Scout ran around the base transferring the extra weapons into the storage area. As Scout was returning for his third load Tracer stopped him. "You're pretty fast eh love?" Tracer chirped. "Fastest one there is." Scout said picking up the last load of weapons. "how 'bout you say me and have a little race?" Tracer asked. "Eh... Sure I've got time for practice." Scout responded. "All right fine, I'll see you out there." Scout said running off.

As Scout went inside his room he took off his normal outfit and put on a red tracksuit and a red striped bandanna. As Scout walked outside, he saw Tracer stretching near a small track. "You ready?" Scout asked Tracer. "Yep." Tracer replied. "Wait, first off you can't use your blink ability." Scout said. "What!? Why?" tracer whined. "Because it gives you an unfair advantage." Scout explained. "Ugh Fine..." Tracer said getting ready to run. "3...2...1...GO!" Scout said starting the race. Tracer and Scout were about the same speed at the beginning but Scout managed to pull ahead of Tracer and won the race. As Tracer sat underneath a nearby tree Scout approached her and handed her a bottle of water. "Here." Scout said giving her the bottle. "Thanks." she said taking it. As she drank the bottle they saw Medic and Mercy strolling along a path a little ways from them. "What are they doing." Tracer asked herself. "Let's find out." Scout said grinning. "Uh... well. I... uh." Tracer stuttered. "Fine I'm going." Scout said walking off towards them. "Wait for me!" Tracer said blinking off to him.

As Scout and Tracer hid behind some bushes near the path where Medic and Mercy were walking. "So tell me more about your Medi-gun." Mercy said. "Well of course, my Medi-gun is essentially the same thing as your staff but it can ubercharge my teammates." Medic explained. "Interesting, how did you create this ubercharge?" Mercy asked. "Well I experimented on Heavy for a while, after a year I finally made a break-through, and thus Ubercharging was born." Medic finished. "Well that was a bland story." Mercy commented. "Well you asked for me to tell it." Medic said. There was a still silence as Medic finished talking. Medic stared at Mercy and Mercy stared back at him. Mercy's face got closer to Medic's as they both leaned in. As they're lips connected Tracer gasped. "Let's get out of here." Tracer whispered to Scout. "Alright." muttered Scout as they silently walked away.

Once Scout and Tracer got far enough away from the path where they saw Medic and Mercy kissed. "Why'd you make me leave? I could've had infinite ways of making fun of Medic." Scout complained. "It wasn't right for me to see one of my best friend's secret." Tracer said. "Well it's almost time for dinner so we should get back to 2fort." Scout said walking towards 2fort.

As Scout and Tracer finally made it back to the fort, they sat down at the table. "Promise me you won't bring up Medic and Mercy." Tracer whispered to Scout. "Fine." Scout whispered back. As they got their dinner and started eating.

After they were done eating Scout went to his bedroom, and laid down on the bed. After a while he eventually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

As Genji meditated on top of a rock underneath a small tree approached him. "Hey." she called out to him. "Hello Hana." he called back. Genji walked up to her. "What brings you here?" Genji asked. "Well um... I've just received news from Winston that we may be stuck here a little longer than expected."

"What how?" Genji asked in shock. "Well one of their experiments caused an explosion destroying some materials so they have to wait for a resupply." she explained. "Ugh." Genji groaned. "Well tell me if anything else comes up." Genji said sitting back down. "Alright... Hey Genji... do you want... um... to take a walk with me?" she asked nervously. "Sure." Genji said standing up. "Shall we?" Genji asked politely. "Alright." D. va said hiding her blush.

As Genji and D. va walked through a local forest together. " Hey Genji." she said. "Yes Hana." he answered. "Um... how, well how did you get like this?" she asked him. "Oh well my brother tried to kill me, then Mercy patched me up in this suit. Now I just work for overwatch." Genji explained. "Wow have you met your brother since then?" she asked him. "Eh not really, we actually fought recently at our home." Genji finished. "Wow that must be horrible." D. va exclaimed. "Well I wasn't that close to him but I accept what I am."

"Well That must be hard." said. "Once again I digress." he said. "Well we should be getting back to the base." Genji said. "Alright." D. va said.

As they got back to the fort they saw the nine mercenaries getting their gear and going out of the base. "Wait where are you going?" Genji asked. "Battle time!" Scout grinned. "Time to show these laddies the face of hell!" Demoman screamed. "What's Battle time?" Genji asked. "Just some thing these guys do to fight another team of version of themselves." Winston said dipping a banana into a peanut butter jar. "Oh okay." Genji said.

As Tracer waited in the spawn room for the mercenaries to get back. Then Scout appeared in the center of the room. "Wow that was quick." Tracer commented. "Battle's just getting started." Scout said running back out. After Scout ran back out to battle she went back to her shared room with D. va. "Hey Hana." Tracer muttered. "Hey Lena." she replied. Tracer looked over 's shoulder to see her playing on a handheld device. "Where'd you get that love?" she asked her. "Always keep one on me." said. "Here." she said handing it to Tracer. "Just something to keep you busy until your boyfriends back." mocked. "What?! He's not my boyfriend!" she defended. "Oh please I see how you act around him." teased. "So what I'm just being friendly, and why are you talking when your acting all lovey dovey around Genji." she snapped. "What?!" exclaimed. "Yeah everyone kows your trying to get into Genji's pants or at least his robot suit!" Tracer yelled. Then they heard a knock on the door. "They both turned beet red of someone overhearing their conversation. "Yes?" Tracer answered the door to see Scout on the other side. "Hey Tracer..."Scout greeted. "Oh Hi." Tracer said back trying to hide her shame. "You wanna race again." he asked. "Sure love." Tracer chirped. "I'm so right." murmured. "Be quiet!" Tracer silently screamed at her.

As Tracer and Scout went to the track they saw Genji fiddling with some machine. "Hey there buddy what'cha doing?" Scout asked. "None of your business." Genji muttered. "Fine see ya." Scout said as he left. "Is that for someone?" Tracer asked. " ... uh yeah." Genji stuttered. "Okay bye love." Tracer winked as she blinked away. Once Tracer caught up to Scout at the track. "Are we gonna start or do you need some time to stretch?" Scout asked. "Uhh.. I'm good to go." she said going to the starting line. "3...2...1...GO!" Scout yelled as the race began. Scout ran as fast as he could but Tracer pulled ahead of Scout and won the race. Scout collapsed on the ground in shame. "Damn it!" Scout screamed throwing a fit. Scout tired himself out as he lied on his back out of breath. "Ya'know I need to think." Scout murmured. He took out his "BONK" soda and chugged it all down. Scout's body then glowed in a red tint as he sprinted around talking to himself. "What are you doing?" Tracer chuckled. "Thinking!" Scout screamed at her. "Why are you screaming?" she asked. "Because I need to!" he screamed again. "Is it because you lost to me?"

"No..." Scout said his body losing its red tint. "I...uh... what was I saying?" Scout questioned. Now Tracer burst out laughing. "You don't remember what you were saying?" asked Tracer in disbelief. "Well I was on a sugar rush. From this." he said pulling out a "Bonk" can. "Really whats in this?" she asked. "A crap load of sugar and Medic says it's radioactive." Scout explained. "Really?" Tracer said in disbelief. "Try it then I'm the only one who can handle it." Scout said. "Fine." she said sipping a little then chugging all of it down. She began to feel light headed. Then she threw up for about three minutes then she passed out.

"Ah crap." Scout muttered picking up her body and carried it back to her room. As he tried to open the door he noticed it was locked. He knocked on the door. "Hello?" Scout asked. "Anyone in their? Tracer passed out so she needs to rest." After a while and still no answer he carried her to his own room.

As Tracer woke up she found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom. She blinked her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She slowly turned over to see Scout putting his things into a locker. "Huh? Scout where am I?" she asked him. "Oh this is my room." Scout explained. "I brought you here after you passed out on the track. I tried your room first but it was locked."

"Oh okay." Tracer said. "Hey ." Scout asked. "Yes Scout." she answered. "Would want to hang out later... uh... by ourselves?" Scout asked. "Um okay." Tracer said hiding her blush.

happened to be walking by Scout's room when she heard Scout ask Tracer practically out on a date. "Wow." she muttered.

 **Author's Note:** _Hello this is just a little notice I'm putting up a little notice on this chapter. I might change this chapter if I feel the need to. And Please remember to always comment If you have an Idea ir feel like something in this story should change._


	7. Talon arrives

**Author's Note: Hello who ever may be reading this... First off I would like to thank all you guys for giving me new ideas and how to improve my writing. So always feel free to comment if you have any idea or if my grammar is bad. (Which it sometimes is) Anyways thanks and until next time!**

As walked away from what she just heard she thought about maybe getting a little closer to Genji. "Nah that would just screw everything up." She whispered to herself. "What'cha talking about love?" Tracer asked blinking right next to her. "None of your business." snapped . "Fine." Tracer said blinking away.

As Scout walked into Engie's room seeing him working on his time machine. "Hey hard hat." Scout greeted. "Hey Scout."

"Oh by the way you and Tracer aren't together are you?" Engie asked. "No why?" "Well it may have consequences in the future."

"Okay." Scout said leaving.

In another room Pyro was playing with his lighter. "Do you ever stop playing with fire?" Mei asked walking past him. "Mph mmph mph." Pyro mumbled. "You do know I can't understand you." Pyro got a piece of paper and a red crayon. As Pyro wrote down his thoughts Mei walked away. Pyro revealed his note. Realizing she was gone Pyro crumpled up the note and burned it with his lighter.

Medic walked out of his lab holding bloody box of dismembered body parts. As he started to walk through the base to Pyro's room. "Hey Pyro I need you to disintegrate some body parts." Medic asked. Pyro followed Medic out back to burn the body parts.

As Scout and Tracer walked around the base. "Hey why don't we go out to town." Tracer asked. "Well we can't really go into town." "Ah come on I'll hide my Chronal accelerator." Tracer whined. "No its not that its just that...I...um... I am wanted by the police there." Scout explained. "Wait for what?" "For various things." Scout said hiding his face. "Like..." Tracer pried. "Fine but this does not get to your other friends." "Okay fine." "Well I was born in Boston Massachusetts. My mother had her hands full with my brothers and our one younger sister. Me and my brothers were pretty dumb, but we were fighters... at least they were. I never was able to fight with them since they were too strong."

Flashback

A younger Scout moved through a crowd of people as he saw the unconscious body. "Damn it." Scout thought. "Don't worry buddy you'll get'em soon enough." One of his broters said. "Yeah when pigs fly." said one of his other brother. They all burst out laughing walking away.

End of Flashback

"After that I worked hard to strengthen myself up, but thanks to my sister I discovered my natural ability."

Flashback

"C'mon you know you're not strong." Scout's sister said. "I know but I have to be stronger."  
"Oh its all strength strength strength. How 'bout speed?"  
"Speed?"

"Yeah why not. You're already fast right now. With a little training you could be even faster."  
"OK I'll do it."

End of Flashback

"Since my mother couldn't make a lot of money so I turned to becoming a mercenary."

Flashback

A bank siren rang out as gunshots rang out. "Oh that was to easy." Scout smirked. "Freeze!" Yelled out a cop. "Ah crap." Scout pulled put his scatter gun and fired. "Argh I need BACKUP! BACKUP!" the cop yelled into his walkie-talkie, clutching his chest. Within a few seconds five more cop cars appeared. "Ah crap." Scout muttered. Multiple Cops fired their pistols at him on the rooftop. Scout dodged all of the bullets back flipping into dumpster. Scout immediately got out and ran.

End of Flashback

"Are you done?" asked Tracer. "Yeah I guess. But you can't tell this information to any of you're friends." Scout said. "Yeah I've already agreed to that."  
"Yeah but I need to know since if this gets out your friends may start to feel uneasy. And I'm not the only one with a bad past, Medic used to be a NAZI, Spy and I did a few jobs together, Pyro killed a few people, and Soldier got Court Martial-ed because he attacked his superior." Scout ended. "Hmm seems like your little group has quite a history." Tracer said. "Yeah I guess." Scout said heading back to the fort. "Hey where you going? Can't we stay out for a while?" Tracer called out. "But it's supper time." Scout yelled back. "Fine." Tracer groaned following him.

As they sat around the dinner table a mixture of overwatch and the nine mercenaries. Suddenly a big bang happened. **BOOM**! The shock shook the fort to its core. "What was that?" asked Winston. "I don't know." Engie said. "Scout, Medic go check it out." Spy ordered. "Alright. Let's go you German nut." Scout said picking up his Scatter-gun and his baseball bat. Medic got his Medi-gun out, as they walked out they froze in their tracks. "Uhh guys are these your friends?" Scout asked. "What the hell you talking abou..."Soldier trailed off. "What in Sam Houston are you talking about?!"Engie said walking to them. "Guys come 'ere." Engie motioned. The rest of the guys went over there, seeing an army of attack helicopters. "How...How... Did they do it?" Winston asked himself. "You guys know them?" asked Sniper. "Yeah it's Talon." Genji muttered.


	8. The battle

As Talon attack helicopters came from a portal, the overwatch group stared in disbelief. "Who are they?" asked Spy. "They're basically our enemies." Winston said. "Well we better get ready, where did you place out weapons." Winston asked. "In the storage room." Engie said.

One of the Helicopters landed in front of them, out of the Helicopter came Reaper, and Widowmaker with two Talon soldiers. "Hand over the agents now!" Reaper said sternly as Talon troops surrounded the mercenaries. "Why would we do that?" Scout growled. "Ahh that's cute." Widowmaker cooed. She lowered her sniper rifle barrel to Scout's face. "Just hand over the Overwatch agents or I blow of your fuckin head." Widowmaker growled. Scout stared at Widowmaker's merciless stare. Scout grinned as he reached to his scatter-gun. As he pulled it out Widowmaker pulled the trigger. A loud blast was heard. Silence fell over the eight other mercenaries. "You're gona have to do better than that to kill me." Scout grinned as he coughed up a little blood. Scout's hand was soaked in blood as he clutched his side. With no order Medic healed him right up with his Medi-gun. Scout removed his hand off of his side. "Thanks Doc." Scout grinned. The only remnant of the wound was a small hole in his shirt and his bloody hand. "ha ha looks like they're a little bit more tougher than expected." Reaper laughed as he pulled out his twin shotguns. "Are we supposed ta'fight these losers?" asked Scout to the others. "Heavy thinks we should defend others."  
"I couldn't agree better." Medic said powering up Heavy. "RARGH!" Heavy roared as he unleashed a hail of bullets onto the talon soldiers.

Within a few minutes the overwatch agents got back out, weapons in hand, only to see that the area around the fort transform into a war-zone. "Wow for mercanaries they sure can hold their own against them." Winston commented.

Amidst the chaos Medic, Engie, and Scout were surrounded. "SCOUT!" Medic shouted. "What?!"  
"I don't think we can win this even with overwatch."  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
"Go get the BLU s!" Medic shouted. "What? Fine." Scout groaned running off. "Where'd he go?" Tracer asked. "To get some help." Medic replied.

Once Scout got to the blue base he tried to open the large warehouse doors. After a few tries of shoving the doors, Scout scoffed in frustration. "Oh I know." he said pulling out his scatter-gun and pointed it to the lock, and pulling the trigger. The blast sent the door bursting open, the blue Demoman lazily looked up. "Hell you doing here..." he slurred. "It's not even battle time."  
"We got bigger things to worry about." Scout pointed out the door. "Hell are you talkin about?"  
"Look for yourself." Scout pointed. The blue Demoman walked over to the door. "Holy hell." Demo said.

Back on the battlefield the overwatch agents and the mercenaries fought what seemed to be an endless battle with Talon. "Ugh how do they have so many people?" Demoman said. "Mmph mph." Pyro mumbled. "I thinks Pyro's right." Engineer said. "You can understand him?" Mei asked. "In a way... Yes, but it has been quite a while for me to understand what he means." Engie explained as he repaired his sentry. "Everyone back!" warned as she sent her Meka into a crowd of Talon soldiers. The Meka exploded sending Talon soldiers flying everywhere. "Sweet Sam Houston what was that?!" Engie exclaimed. "That was Hana's Ultimate. It's basically her trump card for when things get bad." Mei explained. "Oh that's cool." Engie commented. "FREEDOM!" The blue demoman Screamed as he charged in with the rest of the blue team. "Yes Scout!" Medic cheered. "Is that why you left?" Tracer asked him as he returned. "Yeah, Medic told me to go get them." Scout explained. "And since both our teams are exactly identical I knew it would benefit us greatly." Medic boasted. "Whatever doc, why don't we just get this over with." Scout grinned.

Reaper sat in a leather black chair in the helicopter above the battle. "Do you think they'll win?" asked Widowmaker as she sat in front of him. "I hope they don't defy my expectations." Reaper said as he picked up a cup of tea. "Why don't you relax and have sime tea." Reaper said passing her the teapot. "No thank you." Widowmaker denied politely. "Okay." Reaper said placing down the teapot back down. He looked back out the window. "Do you want to engage?" Widowmaker asked. "Not yet." Reaper smiled.

"Heads up chuckle nuts." Scout said hitting the baseball at the Talon soldiers. The ball bounced off of one of the soldiers to another soldier knocking them both out. Tracer then followed him up with emptying her whole clip into three other talon soldiers. Engie then fired his shotgun into a small group of four.

Meanwhile in a watch tower Sniper was standing patiently shooting down unsuspecting talon soldiers. "Boom ten headshots in a row." Sniper bragged. "Oh please." Scoffed an older egyptian woman as she focused on her scope again. "Eleven." she calmly said. "Wow the two snipers in a watchtower...how convenient." Reaper laughed as he put both of the shotgun barrels on each of their heads. "Now if you be good little guys and surrender I might just let you live."  
"In your dreams WANKER!" yelled sniper swinging his machete at reaper. Reaper turned into wraith form to dodge the blade. "What how?" Sniper asked dumbfounded. "Bye Wanker." Reaper laughed. "That's my..." Sniper was cut short by reaper's shotgun firing a bullet into his skull. Sniper's lifeless body collapsed on the floor, a pool of blood forming around his head. "Well that's just disrespectful to your superiors!" Soldier said. "EAT THIS MAGGOT!" Soldier screamed firing his rocket at Reaper. "AGH!" Reaper screamed as the blast sent him flying. "Oh no." Ana said jumping onto a nearby roof. The watch tower lit on fire and collapsed onto the battlefield. Soldier rocket jumped off of the tower onto a diffrent roof than Ana, but still safely landed.

Scout was sitting down on the ground catching his breath. When reper's flaming body landed in front of him. Scout picked up his Scatter-gun and pointed it to his head. "So are you going to beg for you're life...or what?" Scout asked. "He...he" Reaper chuckled. "The hell you laughing at?" Scout said. "Nothing." Reaper laughed. Scout was confused until he heard a sharp blast behind him. "Oh..." Scout collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

Scout collapsed to the side of Reaper his breath escaping him. "Such a naive boy, thinking he could stand up to the strength of men." Reaper said dusting himself off. Then an idea spurred to life inside his head. Take his body to the helicopter." he ordered two grunts. "Yes sir." They carried his body up to the helicopter, as Reaper followed he said. "Widomaker sound the retreat."  
"Yes sir." she said.

Once all the Talon troops went back to the helicopters and took off in a hurry. "Yes we did it!" Reindhart shouted. "Cheers mate!" the Demo's cheered as they downed a while bottle of liquor. "You did well little buddy." Engie complemented his sentry. The sentry seemed to nod in approval as he rubbed of some mud. Then Ana came running in. She breathed heavily as she sat down. "What's wrong Mother?" Pharah asked to her mother. "Bring me the mercenaries." she said. "Okay." Within a few minutes the remaining six mercenaries were gathered. "Hey weren't you with Sniper?" asked Engie. "Yes but he was killed." she said solemnly. Pyro's head twitched. "Calm down buddy." Engie said as he held Pyro back. Pyro turned back in frustration and pulled out his ax and smashed a brick that laid a few feet away startling everyone. Then Soldier came in with Sniper's body laying down his body in front of the other mercenaries. "Anything you could do Doc?" asked Soldier. Medic bent down and put his fingers to his throat, after a few seconds he stood back out. "Sadly not, he's already frozen dead."  
"Wait I could do something." Mercy said as she rushed in. "Really what could you do, even Medic says it's impossible." Engie said. "You'll see." she smiled. "HEROES NEVER DIE!" she said raising her hand. Sniper's body began to glow a gold color, as his burns and the giant hole in his skull closed up he woke up. "Whoa mate where am I?" he asked standing up a little dizzy. "Take it easy you've just been revived." Mercy said sitting him down. "Thanks doc." he said rubbing his head. "Wait where's Scout?" asked Engineer as he looked around. "Attention Everyone!" Soldier screamed. "Thank you soldier. Now as of recently we have found out that Scout has never returned from the battlefield nor his body been found, so we need to ask you where did you see Scout last?" Medic asked the crowd. Everyone looked around puzzled, Tracer came running forward. "He never came back?" she asked tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked away behind a ruined house. followed her into the ruins.

"Le...Lena you okay?" asked . "Why do you ask luv? she asked holding back tears. suddenly threw herself at her in a deep hug. "Don't worry Lena, they'll find him."

(Flashback)

Hana and Genji stood atop a small hill. "I'm sorry Hana... I'm afraid I can't put my burden upon someone else especially someone like you. I still have things to do."

(End of flashback)

Inside the Talon helicopter... Stood Reaper with Scout's body on a metal table. "Wizard are you going to do this or what?" Reaper asked impatiently. "Keep your horses man, I'm just getting ready." said Mesmerus with his book. "Just try not to have any discoloration, okay."  
"yes yes." Mesmerus said starting a spell.

"Obviously." Mercy snorted. "Well goodnight" Medic said after he threw all of the bottles in the trash can.

Tracer laid awake in her bed fidgeting in her bed trying time and time again to get some sleep. She finally passed out form exhaustion a few hours befo

Back at TeuFort Engineer was in his workshop working on the time machine. As he cranked his wrench on a bolt tightening Winston walked in. "Um excuse me Engineer. Hows it going?"  
"Not good... I just lost one of my best friends in this whole universe, and there's nothing I can do." he sighed. "Well I just wanted to check in on you."  
"Not a good time." Engie said opening up a beer and chugging it all down, when it was empty he threw the bottle away breaking it to a hundred shards. "Well I best be off to sleep." Engie said going to his bed and starting to sleep. "Goodnight." Winston said leaving.

When Winston arrived at his own room he started to sleep.

Demo was on the couch drinking away, when Medic walked in. "Why are you such a nasty drunk?" asked Medic picking up one of the empty bottles in disgust. Then Mercy walked in. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Just picking up after this useless drunk." By now Demo was asleep. "It's amazing about how much care you put into those people." Mercy commented. "Well they're my family, not literally though."

Dawn.

After Mesmerus was finished with his spell on Scout, Reaper walked in. "So all of his memories are erased?" Reaper asked. "Yes, his skills are still there so no need to train him. You're not going back on your end of the deal?"  
"Nope, come in." Reaper called out. Out came an old man in an all grey suit, and his balding head. "Greymann we meet again." Mesmerus said. "Yes it has been a long time Mesmerus."  
"So are you going to lend me your robots."  
"Well after Death here, gave me some new future technology I couldn't say no." Greymann joked.  
"Shall we get started?"  
"Of course." They grinned at each other.

The next day...

Engineer rubbed his forehead as he made some coffee. "Ugh" he thought. Behind him Demo walked up. "Get me some black coffee." he slurred. "Coming right up." Engineer said passing him a mug as he poured some creamer into his own. "Do you think Scout's okay?" Engie asked. "I'm sure that Scout's fine." Winston said as he lumbered into the room. "Black coffee 'mate" Sniper ordered as he came in. "Here you go." Engie said passing another mug to Sniper. Engie then opened the refrigerator, he grabbed a carton of eggs. He cracked open all of them into a pan. "Sorry if there ain't enough eggs to go around it's usually just us."  
"No problem we can find a different breakfast." Winston said. "Mates I think Greymann's here." Sniper warned. "What do you mean?"  
"Look there's his ship." Sniper pointed. "Oh crap." Engineer muttered. "What should we do?"  
"Gather everyone who can fight to fend off these robots. Demo set traps around the base. Soldier hold them off while I build us a turret. Heavy, Medic help Soldier. Sniper make sure no robots get close. Pyro help out heavy and demo."  
"Wait what should we do?" Winston asked. "Help." Engie replied. "Okay" Within minutes everything was set up around the base Torbjorn helped out Engineer out with a few turrets of his own. Junkrat helped Demo with some more traps and Mercy joined Medic and Heavy with Zarya at her side. "Don't think we would miss out." Mercy smiled. Then the ship landed opening up the hatch. Out came hundreds of robotic copies of the mercenaries. "What that isn't his usual robots." Engineer muttered. "What do you mean?" Soldier said snatching the binoculars from Engineer. "They still look like the same scrap metal as before."  
"No they look more advanced..." Engineer studied the robots from head to toe, this time they were more smoother and had a more shiny metal exterior. "Hey Winston come over here." Engineer motioned the gorilla over. "What is it?"  
"Look at this." Engineer said handing him the binoculars. "See anything like it in the future?"  
"Yeah they're omnics."  
"What the hell are 'omnics'?"  
"They're just very advanced robots with very good A.I"  
"A.I?"  
"Artificial intelligence." Winston sighed. "Oh... I've been working on that for a bit."  
"Well get ready for battle." Winston said walking off. "I'm already ready." Engineer smiled cocking his shotgun.


	10. Chapter 10

The robots came at them at a steady pace behind them sat Grey mann in his ship, next to him sat Mesmerus. "Its beautiful isn't it?" said Grey mann as he sipped from a cup of tea. "Amanda!" Grey mann called out. "Yes sir." a young woman bowed. "Call our good friend death for us."  
"Yes sir." she said scurrying off. Moments later a hologram of Reaper appeared in front of them. "What do you want?" Reaper growled. "Just to check in... Hows our little experiment?" Grey mann smiled. "He still hasn't woken up... Wizard are you sure he'll work for us."  
"Oh yes Grey mann's brain chip should be blocking out any external memories."  
"I'll take you're word for it, but if this doesn't work... I'll be coming for you." he growled. Grey Mann ended the call with a flick of his wrist. "Do you think the Mercenaries could beat the robots?"  
"Not in the least." Grey mann said looking out to his army of robots.

Engineer looked again through his binoculars. A worried expression plastered his face. "What are you so worried about?" came a rich feminine voice. Engineer jumped. "Whoa you scared me." Engineer said. "Oh yeah I don't think we've met yet, hi I'm Satya or as my team calls me Symetra."  
"Hi I'm Engineer."  
"Engineer?"  
"Well that's my call sign for my teammates." Engineer explained. "Okay." Satya said as she left. "Sniper!" Engineer called out. "Yeah mate!"  
"How long before the bots get here?"  
"I'd say about ten minutes...maybe five... I can't tell."  
"Well that's great." Engineer muttered. Engineer suddenly forgot something. "How could I forget." Engineer cursed. He checked how much metal he had. "I need more." he said pulling out his Eureka effect and teleported back to his workshop. Once he was in his workshop he opened his cabinet, and out fell a picture. "Oh need to put you back." he said as he picked up the photo. On it was Engineer and Scout were drinking some bottle of beers, they were caught in a mid-laugh. Scout held a bucket of fried chicken waving around one of the pieces. Engineer was caught in memory when he heard Sniper's voice. "Mate they're here!"  
"Coming!" he called back. He ran back out. The Robots were already beginning to dwindle as the Overwatch agents and the 8 Mercenaries were hard at work. Heavy and Zarya worked together to destroy all incoming omnics, Mercy and Medic worked together Mercy raising the attack of Heavy and Zarya while Medic healed both of them.

Back in the Talon helicopter, Scout blinked his eyes open as he awoke on a metal bed. A head splitting Ache shot through his head He almost collapsed on the ground but he just stumbled until he grabbed onto the bed. Then purple pixels flickered in front of him forming young women with tanned skin with a purple Mohawk. "Ah so you're the new project Reaper has been talking about." she said in a Spanish accent. "Who the hell are you?" Scout asked slowly getting up. "Just look at this." she said moving her hand in the air, purple lines and squares appeared in the air, an image filled the empty square it then turned into a video feed of people that were unfamiliar to him fighting against robots. "Why are you showing me this?"  
"Let me show you." she said as purple lines from her fingers shot out to the back of his head where a metal chip laid. Then a flash of images appeared in Scout's mind, as memories flooded back into his brain he almost collapsed. "M...Medic" Scout breathed. "Demo that drunk Cyclops." Scout laughed. "No lets cut us a little deal." she said as she traced his cheek. "And then when you finish I'll let you have the rest of your memories back and return you to your friends."  
"Fine what do you need me to do?"  
"Just listen to Reaper for now... I'll tell you want you need to do later." she smiled as she exited the room. Scout tried to expand the small memories he had of Medic and Demoman. He eventually went back to sleep.

Grey mann smashed the tea cup into the ground angrily. "Those damn mercenaries." he growled. "Sir you must calm down." Amanda said. "Don't worry I'll handle this." Mesmerus said teleporting away. "Amanda get me some scotch." he said. "Yes sir." she said walking away. Grey mann leaned on the wall.

Engineer deactivated his turret with his remote. "TAKE THAT YOU FILTHY SCRAP METAL MAGGOTS!" Soldier screamed at the top of his lungs as he kicked a metal head of a robotic heavy. Engie couldn't help but smile as he looked at Soldier kicking around scrap metal. It reminded hi of sometimes he would throw balls of scrap metal balls to Scout as he hit them far into the gorge behind them. Engineer smiled at this bitter sweet memory. "The greatest magician ever! MESMERUS!" the magician screamed as he came out of green smoke. "YOU SPELL CASTING MAGGOT!" Soldier screamed shooting a fury of rockets at him. "That bloody witch!" Demoman screamed as he shot a hail of grenades. "Jesus christ when is this gonna end?" Engineer asked himself. Everyone raced back out to battle. "I'm gonna need a beer." Engineer groaned. He reached into his toolbox and pulled out a bottle of beer and opened it off of the edge of his dispenser. After he drank the whole beer the battle was already over since the overwatch agents dominated the fight against him, since of their futuristic weapons. "No This CANNOT BE!" Mesmerus screamed. He raised his hand, green ball glowing as streaks of mist attached to the ground. Then green arms everywhere came out of the ground. "Try battling against yourselves. mwah haha!"

Zombified versions of all of the mercenaries rose from the ground lumbering towards them with their weapons drawn. "INCOMING!" Heavy yelled warming up his mini-gun. The others headed Heavy's warning coming to the front line. As the Zombies finally got into range Heavy yelled. "Now DOCTOR!"  
Medic pulled a lever on his medi-gun Uber-charging Heavy. "Yargh!" Heavy yelled mowing down zombies. "The zombies started to fire back at him with their own weapons. Within the chaos Engineer built a level 3 sentry up imediatly as he saw them approaching. "Good luck with them uber-charged!" Mesmerus laughed as he made the zombies uber-charged. "Aw hell." Engineer muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

Scout was passed out on a metal table until Reaper walked in. "Get your ass up." he growled. "What?" Scout groaned. "You got a mission." he said. "Get in the back, Sombra will get you ready."  
"Alright." Scout groaned as he walked out of the room.

As Scout walked in Sombra was playing around with a computer continually hacking and resetting the computer. "What is it I'm here for?" Scout asked. "Get in this suit you have a mission."  
As Scout got into the metal suit he felt a few ticks and nicks in his arm. "ah..What the hell is in this suit."  
"Just tiny little nano needles so you can't be out of the suit without deactivating it."  
Scout winced as the suit closed around him. "Here." Sombra said giving scout a shotgun. "Now do as your told and you'll go back soon enough."  
"Fine"  
That was the last thing Scout remembered.

Scout woke up in a mess of electronic parts and blood in a deep ravine. He couldn't move as his body was in extreme pain. He felt broken bones in his chest, jabbing his right half his face had a deep cut down his cheek. "Huh" Scout sighed blacking out.

Tracer collapsed onto the ground after a mysterious metal robot attacked them from the sky. It was also right after they had just fended off the army of zombie mercenaries. "Hey y'all its done!" Engineer called out. "The time machine?" Winston asked. "Yep." Engineer said bringing out a device. "Well this is goodbye." Engineer tipped his hat. "It was a real experience to work with you." Winston said. "Same with you. You know we would always welcome you to overwatch." Winston said. "Uhh well we lost Scout, and we have no more business to do here so I'll join." Engineer said. "Mph mph mmmph!" Pyro agreed. "Those sorry sacks of maggots won't even know what hit 'em" Soldier screamed. "Is that a yes?" Winston asked. "Of course!"  
"As long as I have me scrumpy I'm fine as a dandy" Demo said in a slurred voice holding up his bottle. "Heavy will help talking ape and his baby friends in their gang!" Heavy exclaimed. "AS long a I can practice ze medicine I'll go" Medic chimed in. "Ah fuck it I'll come." Sniper said. "Very well gentlemen let's begin." Spy said. After everyone had agreed engineer put in the date and punched the start button. "Shall we?" Spy said leading them into the whirling portal.

Then after they all went in the portal flicked off.

Scout climbed up the cliff and saw a mysterious device on the ground. He read the date "April 21 2077" He pressed a button changing it to. "April 24 2077" The portal whirred to life. Scout threw off the remaining metal bits of armor on the ground, leaving him in a tattered white shirt and ripped jeans. His wounds had since healed a little bit as the time passed by. He walked into the portal transporting hims into the future.

 **Author's note: Ehhh not the best thing but I wanted to change the story a little bit so...yeah. Shorter but I'll come up with a new chapter soon I hope.**


End file.
